


Тяжела и неказиста

by rfeyra



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfeyra/pseuds/rfeyra
Summary: Цикл модерн!АУ-фиков про лесных пидрил и сочувствующих.





	Тяжела и неказиста

**Название:** (Дис)коннект  
**Размер:** мини, 1408 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Вернон Роше/Йорвет  
**Жанр:** юмор, modern!AU  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:** немного нецензурной лексики  
**Краткое содержание:** избранные выдержки из чата на четыре с лишним миллиона сообщений

_watchdog_: Я сегодня не смогу.  
Aen Seidhe: Ничего.  
_watchdog_: Ты не в обиде?  
Aen Seidhe: Не буду, если ты закажешь китайскую доставку.  
_watchdog_: Я сдам тебя полиции, кровопийца.

/спустя два часа и двенадцать минут/

Aen Seidhe: Так что там с китайской доставкой?  
_watchdog_: Я не могу найти номер.  
Aen Seidhe: Он записан у тебя в телефоне как "Китайская доставка". В примечаниях указан их сайт. Просто зайди туда, взгляни на их божественную свинину в кисло-сладком соусе и забей на работу. Я выкинул тот борщ.  
_watchdog_: Он сопротивлялся?  
Aen Seidhe: Твои грязные намеки не заменят мне ужин в приятной компании.  
_watchdog_: Я подумаю, что можно с этим сделать. Ужин в два часа ночи тебя устроит?  
Aen Seidhe: Но с утра ты сам дверь закроешь.  
_watchdog_: Окей.  
Aen Seidhe: И вымоешь ванну.  
_watchdog_: Окей.  
Aen Seidhe: /набирает сообщение.../  
_watchdog_: Нет, плиту не вымою.

  
* * *

 

Aen Seidhe: Я тут копнул и узнал кое-что любопытное.  
_watchdog_: И собираешься держать меня в неведении?  
Aen Seidhe: До меня дошли слухи, что частью этой несправедливо отнятой у природного заповедника земли, вокруг которой никак не утихнут споры вот уже второй год, владеет никто иной как Вернон Роше, то есть ты.  
_watchdog_: Я буду все отрицать. И вообще это была идея Фольтеста. Я там даже ни разу не был!  
Aen Seidhe: Ты лживый сукин сын. Неужели какая-то стройка обошлась без тебя в дурацкой каске? Не смеши меня. Выкладывай.  
_watchdog_: Он номинально подарил мне ее.  
Aen Seidhe: И ты даже не навестил свои новые угодья? Не проехался по ним на своем тракторе с топливом из крови невинно убиенных зверей и сока срубленных деревьев?  
_watchdog_: Не драматизируй. Это в десяти часах езды от города.  
Aen Seidhe: Мы поедем туда в выходные. Я желаю лично выразить протест.  
_watchdog_: Ты ебанулся. Сам поедешь на своем драндулете.  
Aen Seidhe: Стройка заморожена, там рядом водохранилище и песчаный пляж.  
_watchdog_: Секс?  
Aen Seidhe: Секс.  
_watchdog_: Я освобожу викенд. И куплю гриль.  
Aen Seidhe: И булочки для хот-догов, будь добр.

  
* * *

 

Aen Seidhe: В твоей машине отвратительно пахнет дыней.  
_watchdog_: Что ты забыл в моей машине?  
Aen Seidhe: Тебе нужно поменять ароматизатор.  
_watchdog_: Что ты забыл в моей машине, Йорвет?!  
Aen Seidhe: Жду, пока ты закончишь работать.

/спустя двадцать одну минуту/

_watchdog_: Пидор.  
Aen Seidhe: LMAO надо было поставить там скрытую камеру, наверняка выглядело незабываемо.  
_watchdog_: Я работаю, я занят. В отличие от некоторых.  
Aen Seidhe: Ты просто не знаешь всего.  
Aen Seidhe: *загадочно молчит*  
Aen Seidhe: Почему ты ничего не говоришь о подарке, который я тебе оставил?  
_watchdog_: Это не смешно. Я не могу это надеть.  
Aen Seidhe: Достаточно подержать в руках, всё равно смешно до колик.  
_watchdog_: Засранец ты. Еще бы тюрбан припер.  
Aen Seidhe: Это шаперон LOL  
_watchdog_: Я выколю тебе оставшийся глаз, клянусь. Или прекращу приносить еду.  
Aen Seidhe: Ой, все.

  
* * *

 

_watchdog_: Я считаю, тебе пора обновить свой репертуар просмотренного кино. Может, сходим сегодня?  
Aen Seidhe: Позволь уточнить, ты зовешь меня на свидание?  
_watchdog_: Мы уедем в пригород, там открылся новый торгово-развлекательный центр. Кинотеатр 3D, коктейль-бар...  
Aen Seidhe: Ты будешь за рулем, а я опять налакаюсь коктейлей два по цене одного?  
_watchdog_: Я затонировал своего патриота.  
Aen Seidhe: Тебе надо перестать называть так машину.  
_watchdog_: Но это его официальное название.  
Aen Seidhe: Мы обсудим это после коктейлей. Или не коктейлей. Или не только коктейлей. Выбор фильма, я так понимаю, уже не играет никакой роли?  
_watchdog_: Мой патриот в твоем распоряжении.  
Aen Seidhe: Иногда я так сильно не понимаю, почему ты еще не раздавлен титанической пятой общественного неодобрения с легкой подачи моего блога.  
_watchdog_: Я заеду в пять.

  
* * *

 

Aen Seidhe: У меня появилась отличная идея и немного свободного времени.  
_watchdog_: /был в сети 15 минут назад/

/спустя две минуты/

Aen Seidhe: Тебе понравится, поверь мне.  
Aen Seidhe: Ты сам предложишь повторить.

/спустя еще две минуты/

Aen Seidhe: Я продал фотоаппарат и купил фондюшницу.  
_watchdog_: /набирает сообщение.../  
Aen Seidhe: И кусочек сыра.  
Aen Seidhe: Но мне не хватает.  
Aen Seidhe: Было бы неплохо, если бы ты приехал и купил еще.  
Aen Seidhe: И захвати темного пива и орешков.  
_watchdog_: ТЫ ПРОДАЛ МОЙ ФОТОАППАРАТ?!!!11  
Aen Seidhe: Гауда подойдет, только надо брать большой кусок. А орешки арахисовые.  
_watchdog_: ТЫ ПРОДАЛ МОЙ ФОТОАППАРАТ?!!!11  
Aen Seidhe: Я продал свой фотоаппарат. Но продам и твой, если не получу достаточно сыра, чтобы опробовать фондюшницу.  
_watchdog_: Как же я тебя ненавижу.  
Aen Seidhe: И я тебя, милый. Ты смотрел "Капитана Америку”?

  
* * *

 

_watchdog_: Фольтест организовывает корпоратив. Предполагается, что я приду не один.  
Aen Seidhe: Твоя репутация не готова к _такому_ камин-ауту.  
_watchdog_: И я так же подумал. Не хочешь составить компанию Шеале, если мы все же когда-нибудь сдадим этот проклятый проект?  
Aen Seidhe: Из-за которого ты меня динамишь третью неделю и не заметил, что я уезжал в Индонезию?  
_watchdog_: Он самый.  
Aen Seidhe: Шеала это "Очковая кобра" у тебя в контактах?  
_watchdog_: Она.  
Aen Seidhe: Я не отравлюсь?  
_watchdog_: Если не будешь сглатывать яд слишком часто, нет. Тебе там понравится, будет много твоих высокопоставленных врагов, вкусных тарталеток и женщин в платьях за несколько миллионов.  
Aen Seidhe: Звучит крайне привлекательно.  
_watchdog_: И у Шеалы лимузин с водителем.  
Aen Seidhe: Я согласен! Можно озвучить напрашивающийся вопрос?  
_watchdog_: Можно, но тогда поедешь в багажнике в нескольких пакетах. И совсем не на корпоратив.  
Aen Seidhe: Кажется, макароны сварились.

/спустя семнадцать минут/

_watchdog_: Но там определенный дресс-код.  
Aen Seidhe: Если хорошенько закопаться в мой шкаф, за латексными костюмами можно найти пару смокингов.  
_watchdog_: ... я не докапывал до латексных пока что.  
Aen Seidhe: Они все равно тебе не по размеру.  
_watchdog_: Я не буду уточнять.  
Aen Seidhe: У меня была долгая и насыщенная жизнь.

/спустя три минуты/

Aen Seidhe: А с кем пойдешь ты, в таком случае?  
_watchdog_: Я еще не определился, смотря кто останется свободен. Саския, если она не будет в командировке, согласится. Возможно, Трисс Меригольд из маркетингового.  
Aen Seidhe: Тогда почему мне досталась ядовитая Шеала с лимузином?  
_watchdog_: Потому что только она даже не заметит, что ты выглядишь не так, как большинство мужчин ее круга. В ее системе ценностей мы все черви и не заслуживаем внимания, боюсь.  
Aen Seidhe: Я на это не подписывался. Я тоже хочу глянуть на подружку ведьмака. И на вторую, в золотом платье.  
_watchdog_: Это Саския. Ее часовая зарплата больше в три тысячи раз, чем твоя годовая. Глянешь, издалека.  
Aen Seidhe: Ты там не самый главный и к тому же не самый богатый. Ты постоянно прозябаешь на работе. Твои подчиненные и большинство начальников меня ненавидят. Напомни мне, как так вышло, что мы встречаемся?  
_watchdog_: Ты попытался разбить мне стекло битой, но оно оказалось бронированным.  
Aen Seidhe: Справедливо.

  
* * *

 

Aen Seidhe: Ты забыл у меня свой ежедневник.  
_watchdog_: Пожалуйста, не надо.  
Aen Seidhe: Слишком поздно.

/спустя три минуты/

Aen Seidhe: Почему у тебя на вчерашний вечер записано "Бытовая драма", а на сегодняшний "Мыльная опера"?  
_watchdog_: Потому что вчера я приезжал к тебе, а сегодня у нас встреча с Трисс.  
Aen Seidhe: С оперой понятно, но почему драма?  
_watchdog_: Это рабочий ежедневник. Как еще я мог тебя записать?  
Aen Seidhe: Ну, не знаю... "Многосерийный романтический боевик"?  
_watchdog_: Я даже сейчас вижу, как ты исправляешь расписание в моем ежедневнике. Это ли не драма?  
Aen Seidhe: Ты больше никуда не будешь приходить вовремя на этой неделе LOL  
_watchdog_: У меня есть копия в вордовском файле.

/спустя десять минут/

Aen Seidhe: А на мой второй день рождения у тебя запланировано "срывание покровов". Это в прямом смысле или переносном?  
_watchdog_: Я бы хотел, чтобы ты наконец определился, какой из трех твоих дней рождения верен.  
Aen Seidhe: Это невозможно. У меня поддельный паспорт.  
_watchdog_: Ты мог бы остановиться на одном поддельным паспорте.  
Aen Seidhe: Я привык ни в чем себе не отказывать. А фотка получилась дурацкая. Так что там с покровами?  
_watchdog_: В прямом.  
Aen Seidhe: Ты придумал что-то особенное?  
_watchdog_: Да. Я приеду заглянуть под простынку в морге на опознании тела.  
Aen Seidhe: Так бы сразу и сказал, что настолько дорожишь ежедневником.  
_watchdog_: Не настолько, но тебе все равно не стоит в нем рисовать.  
Aen Seidhe: Слишком поздно.

  
* * *

 

_watchdog_: Спокойной ночи.  
Aen Seidhe: Спокойной ночи.  
_watchdog_: Что, и все? Неужели никаких подъебов?  
Aen Seidhe: Без тебя меня никто не развлекает. Подъебы придется отложить до лучших времен.  
_watchdog_: Ты соскучился?  
Aen Seidhe: Нет.  
_watchdog_: Признайся, соскучился же.  
Aen Seidhe: Не-а.  
_watchdog_: Хитрый старый лис.  
Aen Seidhe: Ты уже собираешься?  
_watchdog_: Надеваю носки.  
Aen Seidhe: Отлично, пойду поставлю чайник.  
_watchdog_: Не думал, что однажды это скажу, но когда ж мы уже съедемся?  
Aen Seidhe: LOL мечтай, за последние пятьдесят восемь лет ни одна посторонняя щетка не стояла рядом с моей в этой ванной.  
_watchdog_: Как насчет завтра?  
Aen Seidhe: Да, завтра подойдет.

 

* * *

Благодарности -доставляется к пиву за способность превратить мой поток идей в связный текст, приукрасив его множественно.

 **Название:** Cherchez le Roche  
**Авторы:** feyra и -доставляется к пиву  
**Размер:** мини, 2579 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Геральт, Лютик, Трисс, Вернон Роше, Йорвет, Шеала, Фольтест, Бьянка  
**Категория:** джен, упоминание гета и слеша  
**Жанр:** юмор, стеб, modern!AU  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Как-то раз Роше решил провести выходной так, как его проводят обычные люди.

Время уже за полдень, солнце высоко, но не пробивается сквозь плотно задернутое шторами маленькое оконце задрипанного отеля на окраине города. В комнате пахнет алкоголем, табаком, потом и женскими духами. На двуспальной кровати лежит поперек Лютик, морщась от головной боли и яркой подсветки на телефоне. Геральт валяется на полу, устроив голову на чьей-то затасканной и поеденной молью шубе, и относительно тихо храпит. Тишину и относительную же идиллию разрывает песня AC/DC “Big Gun”, которая почти сразу же замолкает. Слышится стройная ругань сквозь зубы с кровати и с пола, а после — тихая и короткая вибрация.

dandelion12: Прости, я грешным делом подумал, что мы выпили не столько, чтобы у нас обоих раскалывалась голова, но, кажется, я не готов услышать даже звук твоего пропитого хриплого голоса. Не хочешь перебраться на кровать?  
mighty_gwynbleidd: Где мы, черт подери, и сколько времени? Еще ночь?  
dandelion12: Вынужден тебя разочаровать, но время уже за полдень. А что?  
mighty_gwynbleidd: Ничего. А ты чего?  
dandelion12: Мне надо было сегодня сдать Роше проект, но я со вчера не могу до него дозвониться.  
mighty_gwynbleidd: Сегодня же воскресенье.  
dandelion12: Он трудоголик. Ну, я так думал. Видимо, и у старины Роше случились выходные.  
mighty_gwynbleidd: Удивлен, что у тебя выходные внезапно закончились в субботу. Или за полдень в воскресенье.  
dandelion12: Не хочу быть должником.  
mighty_gwynbleidd: Ты должен половине своих знакомых денег, а второй половине — перезвонить после ночи любви.  
dandelion12: Ты не дал мне закончить, мой друг! Тем более, что работа доделана, ее осталось лишь положить на стол сиятельного и сурового работяги Роше, чтобы после запуска его босса не считали живодером и загрязнителем окружающей среды.

На несколько минут переписка прерывается.

/очередной исходящий вызов с телефона Лютика абоненту “Роше-в-лаваше”; абонент не отвечает, а вместо абонента врубается автоответчик — чересчур вежливый и совсем не отражающий все грани характера его владельца/

Геральт тем временем утыкается лицом в шубу, надеясь снова заснуть. Потом вновь слышится вибрация — на телефон Лютика приходит очередное сообщение.

mighty_gwynbleidd: Мне кажется, слова “загрязнитель” не существует. Надеюсь, ты не добавил его в свой проект.

В Геральта чуть погодя летит единственная в комнате — в общем, и на кровати в частности — подушка, а Лютик переворачивается на спину, старательно делая обиженный вид и одновременно печатая заметку, что слово “загрязнитель” следует из рекламной компании убрать.  
Тишину в номере вновь прерывает звонок, на этот раз ознаменовавшийся песней Кэти Пэрри “I kissed a girl”. Геральт тихо матерится сквозь зубы.

/входящий вызов на телефон Геральта от абонента “Все-таки дала ♥” принят/

— Ты знаешь, сколько времени?  
— Полдень, Трисс.  
— А во сколько ты обещал прийти?  
— Утром?..  
— Пил?  
/в ответ слышится неразличимое бормотание/  
— С Лютиком?  
— Не-е-ет.  
/Лютик, уже сидящий на кровати, крутит пальцем у виска/  
— Я знаю, что ты был с Лютиком!  
— Не было со мной Лютика, мамой клянусь!  
— Геральт, у тебя нет мамы! А на случай, если ты сейчас вздумаешь поклясться папой, то и его у тебя нет! В другой ситуации это прозвучало бы грустно и заслужило бы толику сочувствия, но не в этой!  
— Уймись, женщина! Не было со мной Лютика.  
— Чем докажешь?  
— Позвони ему и спроси!  
— Вот и позвоню!

/в трубке слышатся гудки/

Лютик и Геральт переглядываются и снова утыкаются в экраны телефонов.

dandelion12: Совсем с ума сошел? С кем ты еще мог пойти пить, кроме меня?  
mighty_gwynbleidd: Трисс думает, что ты все время приводишь шлюх, и ревнует.  
dandelion12: То есть, без меня ты один к шлюхам пойти не можешь? Тебя за ручку, что ли, водить нужно?  
mighty_gwynbleidd: Видимо, Трисс думает, что сам я дорогу не найду. Не заморачивайся.

В комнате снова начинает орать музыка, на этот раз Splashdown “A Charming Spell”. Геральт снова матерится, утыкаясь носом в шубу и прикрываясь подушкой сверху, а Лютик закатывает глаза.

/входящий вызов на телефон Лютика от абонента “Трисс” сброшен/

/переписка с телефона Лютика с абонентом “Прекрасная Шеала”/

dandelion12: Прелестница, свет очей моих, Шеала, не будешь ли ты так добра уделить мне, твоему самому преданному поклоннику, несколько чудесных и бесценных мгновений?  
detancarville: Можешь свернуть свою лавочку с комплиментами, а? Сегодня воскресенье, а я не хочу тратить все свое время на то, чтобы снять лапшу, которую ты мне навешал, со своих ушей.  
dandelion12: Твои ушки столь же прекрасны, насколько прекрасна их обладательница.  
detancarville: Что понадобилось, Лютик? И что ты делаешь в любой вечер на следующей неделе по твоему выбору?  
dandelion12: Не в курсе, куда делся Роше? Если я его не найду в ближайшее время, то всю неделю буду плясать ритуальные танцы вокруг Фольтеста, вымаливая прощение и еще только черт знает что, пока он не заплатит за мой проект.  
detancarville: Не видела этого пса с пятницы. Так что насчет вечера?

Лютик устало вздыхает и закрывает окошко с сообщениями Шеалы. Раздается непередаваемый звук двадцати принимаемых единовременно сообщений. Телефон в его руке вибрирует так, словно готов вот-вот взорваться.

/переписка с телефона Лютика с абонентом “Трисс”/

czarodziejką~: Лютик! Почему ты не берешь трубку?  
czarodziejką~: Он с тобой? Ответь! Скажи, что он с тобой!  
czarodziejką~: Чем ты там занят? Пьешь? Ты спишь?  
czarodziejką~: Лютик, ты не знаешь, где Геральт?  
czarodziejką~: Он пропал неизвестно куда вчера, а теперь говорит каким-то странным голосом и уверяет, что не пил! Я думала, что он с тобой.  
czarodziejką~: Лютик, я не знаю, что делать!  
czarodziejką~: Мне кажется, он врет мне. Наверное, я была слишком заботлива и слишком опекала его.  
czarodziejką~: Мне кажется, он разлюбил меня.  
czarodziejką~: Лютик, ты же спец в этих делах, посоветуй мне что-нибудь!  
czarodziejką~: Он ничего тебе не говорил? Он не обиделся на меня?  
czarodziejką~: Лютик, почему ты не отвечаешь?  
czarodziejką~: Пожалуйста, мне не с кем больше поговорить об этом, этой стерве Йеннифэр я не могу написать. Она меня засмеет.  
czarodziejką~: Он отдаляется от меня. Это ужасно. Я чувствую, что наши отношения испортились.  
czarodziejką~: Лютик, я так боюсь, что он уйдет.  
czarodziejką~: Разве я давала мало ему свободы? Разве я мало ему прощала?  
czarodziejką~: Я у него в телефоне записана как “Все-таки дала”! Любая на моем месте его бы убила, а я… Может, мне стоит быть более суровой?  
czarodziejką~: Или, наоборот, более мягкой? Как думаешь?  
czarodziejką~: Лютик!  
czarodziejką~: Лютик, ты здесь?  
czarodziejką~: Лютик, с тобой все в порядке? Я волнуюсь!  
dandelion12: Трисс, душа моя, успокойся. Все хорошо. Сходи на кухню и налей себе воды. Или чая.  
dandelion12: Прошу меня простить, готов упасть в ноги твои и биться головой об пол в вашей квартире, ожидая твоего прощения, но не могу ответить на твой звонок. Пытаюсь найти Роше безрезультатно, а у меня горят сроки сдачи проекта.  
dandelion12: Ты, случаем, не знаешь, где он?  
czarodziejką~: Наверное, как любой нормальный человек утром воскресенья, спит дома. Не то, что некоторые.  
dandelion12: У тебя что, есть его домашний?  
czarodziejką~: Да. Сейчас вышлю. Пожалуйста, если Геральт тебе позвонит, попытайся узнать у него, что не так!

Лютик с ехидной улыбкой смотрит на Геральта.

— Ты знал, что у Трисс откуда-то есть номер домашнего телефона Роше? Даже у меня его нет! И у Шеалы! Я уверен, что его и у Фольтеста нет! А у Трисс есть!  
— Кажется, у меня тоже появилась причина найти Роше.

Геральт, посмурнев еще больше, поднимается с нагретой шубы, перебрасывает подушку обратно на кровать и начинает собираться. Собираться выходит плохо — из одежды на нем только джинсы и один носок, а остальные предметы гардероба, по всей видимости, были ночью отправлены в параллельное измерение.

/исходящий вызов с телефона Лютика абоненту “Роше-в-лаваше-дом”; какое-то время идут долгие гудки, потом трубку снимают; на том конце раздается бодрый, звонкий женский голос/

— Бьянка у аппарата.  
— Эээ… Кажется, я не туда попал.  
— А куда собирался?  
— Я ищу Вернона Роше.  
— Отлично, я тоже его ищу. Плохие новости: дома его нет. Ты кто?  
— Лютик из PR-отдела. С проектом.  
— Ооо, какие люди! Да еще и с утра в воскресенье! Доброе утро.  
— Утро добрым с похмелья не бывает. Выпивка кончилась, я вспомнил про Роше и решил, что долг зовет, к моему глубочайшему сожалению. А что ты делаешь у него дома?  
— Ищу, сказала уже.  
— Ах, да, пардон. И как продвигаются поиски?  
— Они безнадежны. По правде сказать, я несколько обеспокоена. Я зашла занести ему документы, которые с пятницы остались, у меня ключи запасные… а тут вместо него только шляпа его и ежедневник. Ты вообще когда-нибудь видел его без ежедневника?  
— Нет. И без шляпы тоже не видел.  
— Вот и я так подумала. Он вроде в пятницу опять с этим своим сектантом схлестнулся, по поводу той злосчастной площадки на озере. Как его там… Йогурт или что-то типа того. Ну, ты в курсе.  
— Йорвет. Да. Я в курсе. Славный малый, даром что сектант.  
— Опасный сектант!  
— Ну хорошо, я все понял. И с этим номером не повезло. Позвоню Йорвету тогда. Может, уж он-то Роше нашел.  
— Отлично. А что ты делаешь вечерком на неделе?  
— Расплачиваюсь за то, что твой босс носится за всякими темными личностями в свой выходной, по всей видимости.  
— Свистни, если будешь свободен.

/в трубке слышатся гудки/

/исходящий вызов с телефона Лютика абоненту “Сектант-арестант”; абонент не отвечает/

Геральт радостно вздыхает и решает задержаться — все еще в одном носке и джинсах, вместо одежды он нашел среди кучи хлама в номере банку с кофе. Лютик закатывает глаза.

* * *

 

/исходящий звонок с телефона Шеалы абоненту “Император-2”/

— Доброе утро, Фольтест. Не спите?  
— Солнце уже высоко, Шеала, рабы уже вовсю пашут на плантациях.  
— Простите, но, Фольтест, у вас нет рабов. Это запрещено.  
— А как тогда называются те люди, которым я плачу?  
— Работники.  
— Невелика разница! Ты чего-то хотела?  
— Я ищу вашего пса. Он мне нужен для личного дела. Возможно, вы сумеете его отыскать.  
— И что же это за секретное дело такое?  
— Чрезвычайно важное, заверяю вас. Вопрос жизни и смерти.  
— Ладно, уговорила. Посмотрим, что можно сделать. Я все равно собирался его искать. Он задолжал мне документы. Доверенности, приказы, рабовладельческие контракты. Сама понимаешь.  
— Хорошего дня, белый господин Фольтест.  
— И тебе, Шеала.

/в трубке слышатся гудки/

  
* * *

 

Небольшая квартира-студия, пребывающая в бардаке. Посреди нее стоит разобранная кровать, на которой, словно голливудская дива, возлежит Йорвет с телефоном в руках. Телефон конвульсивно вибрирует.

/входящий вызов на телефон Йорвета от абонента “Герой-любовник”/

/входящий вызов на телефон Йорвета от абонента “Герой-любовник”/

/входящий вызов на телефон Йорвета от абонента “Герой-любовник”/

/переписка с телефона Йорвета с абонентом “Герой-любовник”/

Герой-любовник: Тебя искал Роше. Охота удалась?  
Ваш телефон: Нет у меня никакого Роше. И вообще, спроси у чародейки.  
Герой-любовник: Благодарствую.

Некоторое время Йорвет занимается тем, что пытается пройти “змейку” на своей допотопной “нокии” на высокой скорости. За стеной слышится плеск воды и унылое бормотание, лишь отдаленно напоминающее пение.

/входящий вызов на телефон Йорвета от абонента “Подружка ведьмака”/

— Йорвет?  
— Чего надо?  
— Спасибо тебе огромное! Честно, спасибо!  
— Эээ, что?  
— Спасибо, что сказал Геральту, что у меня Роше. Геральт едет домой!  
— Эээ…  
— Спасибо!

/в трубке слышатся гудки/

— Вернон, мать твою, ты уверен, что работаешь с нормальными людьми, а не с сумасшедшими?

Дверь в ванную приоткрывается, из проема высовывается мокрая и взъерошенная голова Роше. Нижняя половина лица у него покрыта пеной для бритья, верхняя — похоже, тоже, но не ровным слоем.

— Что?  
— Ты б еще гуще намазался. Все жду не дождусь, когда ты брови сбреешь.  
— Иди ты. Чего хотел?  
— Поздравляю, говорю, у тебя есть женщина.  
— Что? Какая женщина?  
— Рыжая! Страстная! Грудастая! Не слишком умная.  
— Ты про Трисс, что ли? Она-то тут при чем?  
— Только что звонила. Сообщила, что Геральт мчится домой, надеясь отыскать тебя в ее шкафу. Благодарила сердечно. Жалею, что не попросил ее заплатить.  
— Наживаешься на чужих проблемах.  
— Некоторые строят всякие уродливые здания на чужих, редких с точки зрения геологии и экологии, территориях, и ничего, живут.  
— И не говори. Изверги просто. Нет им прощения.

Завязавшийся разговор прерывает отвратительная полифония “нокии” Йорвета.

— О, твой босс!

/входящий вызов на телефон Йорвета от абонента “Главгад”, отправленный на автоответчик; включается громкая связь на прослушивание полученного сообщения/

— Доброе утро, нарушитель спокойствия. Поскольку до Вернона я не дозвонился, о его подвигах на почве рабства, кхем, то есть, работы, узнаешь ты. Должен же я как-то мстить тебе за постоянные влезания в наши дела. Этот мерзавец не принес мне документы, жизненно важные для заключения сделки с “Аэдирн Индастриалс”, которые должны были быть у меня на столе еще вчера. Посему, раз уж теперь он прячется от правосудия и отказывается столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу, я планирую обрушить на него свой гнев, поистине страшный даже для самых смелых духом.

Лицо Роше с каждым словом становится все удивленнее и смурнее, а глаза — все больше и больше. В конце концов, он не выдерживает и бросается обратно в ванную: смывать пену и заканчивать остальные водные процедуры в быстром, как “змейка” на телефоне Йорвета, темпе.

— Для начала напоминаю, что этот проект висит на нас вот уже три месяца и что эти выходные были последним шансом безболезненно подписать с этими идиотами все необходимые бумажки. За такое пренебрежение прямыми обязанностями негодяя следовало бы казнить, ну или хотя бы уволить без разбирательств, но я успел привязаться к нему и его вечно хмурой роже, так что подумывал было дать ему последний шанс. Однако сообщить о последнем шансе мне некому, так что я планирую оформить документы на увольнение поскорее, лучше уж пусть лежат, чем отсутствуют, когда понадобятся. Я готов был закрывать глаза на ваши шашни, но репутация компании дорога мне немыслимо, а подрывать контракт с “Аэдирн Индастриалс”, вскружив голову моему заместителю, было подло. Поэтому перекладываю всю ответственно за будущий провал на тебя, и пусть Роше потом будет за тебя стыдно.

/конец оставленного сообщения/

Хлопает входная дверь. Йорвет, пожав плечами, откладывает телефон на пол возле кровати. Телефон через десять минут начинает вибрировать и разрывать блаженную тишину полифонией.

/входящий вызов на телефон Йорвета от абонента “Хер моржовый”/

— Забыл свой рабочий телефон. Будь добр, оторви задницу от кровати и поищи его.  
— А что мне за это будет?  
— Ничего. И тебя это должно радовать.  
— Нашел. У тебя восемьдесят пропущенных от кучи разных абонентов. Не думал, что ты популярен хоть насколько-нибудь, а тут вон как все интересно. О, еще и сообщений куча!..  
— Что там?  
— … Есть даже гневное от ведьмака! Он обещает найти тебя и убить за покушение на святое. Мол, он считал тебя другом, а ты! А, еще одно. Извиняется, что попутал.  
— А важное там есть?  
— О, тут есть еще одно сообщение от Фольтеста.

Слышится громкий и ехидный смех Йорвета и раздраженное сопение Роше.

— Он пишет, что Бьянка привезла документы, Лютик тащит какой-то сраный проект сразу ему, а ты можешь дальше испытывать его терпение, но, так и быть, на работу разрешает не выезжать. А, еще Фольтест пишет, чтобы ты забрал из дома свою дурацкую шляпу и ежедневник, потому что Бьянка волнуется, что тебя кто-то похитил и пытает. Сектант какой-то.  
— Это она о тебе.  
— Но я не верю в бога.  
— Это не делает тебя меняя подозрительным и опасным на ее взгляд. И вместо “Не хотите поговорить о боге?” ты обычно говоришь: “Не хотите поговорить о сохранении окружающей среды?”. А если твой собеседник против, ты угрожаешь ему расправой в скором времени.  
— А ты против разговоров о сохранении природы, да?  
— Я уже подъехал к офису, пока.

/в трубке слышатся гудки/

/переписка с телефона Йорвета с абонентом “Хер моржовый”/

Ваш телефон: Захвати лапшичку, когда обратно поедешь. Иначе не пущу.  
Хер моржовый: Ты хотел написать “не прощу”.  
Ваш телефон: Я написал то, что хотел написать.  
Ваш телефон: Лапшу не забудь.

* * *

 

Дверь в подъезд дома Йорвета. Роше устало вздыхает, сжимая в руках огромный пакет с несколькими коробками лапши. Рядом с ним стоят два ребенка — мальчик и девочка. Девочка любознательно оглядывается по сторонам, мальчик будто сейчас расплачется.  
Раздается трель домофона, потом на небольшом экране появляется недовольная физиономия Йорвета.

— Открывай.  
— А лапшу принес?  
— Принес. Дверь открой.  
— Не верю. Покажи.

Роше поднимает пакет.

— Доволен? Пусти в свою крепость, принцесса, я слишком стар, чтобы лезть к тебе по стене. Тем более, у тебя окна немытые, мало ли, еще заразу какую подхвачу.  
— Вот и вымой их, раз тебе так неймется. А это кто там у тебя? Дети, что ли?  
— Ага.  
— Твои?  
— Нет, но вернуть не могу.  
— А за дверью оставить можешь?  
— Нет.

Домофон снова пищит, дверь открывается. Дети вбегают в подъезд первыми, за ними входит Роше.

/переписка с телефона Роше с абонентом “Принеси еды”; телефон вяло вибрирует в заднем кармане брюк/

Принеси еды: Тогда запри их в ванной. До лучших времен.

 

* * *

 

Благодарности -доставляется к пиву за идейную помощь.

 **Название:** Все бары (и бабы) наши  
**Размер:** мини, 1899 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Йорвет/Вернон Роше  
**Жанр:** юмор, modern!AU  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:** немного нецензурной лексики  
**Краткое содержание:** Однажды Роше приходит в голову, что любые "нормальные" отошения включают в себя совместные выходы в свет. Как и все хорошие принципы, в его отношениях этот не работает.

 

Йорвет с некоторым трудом осознавал себя сидящим в пафосном и чертовски дорогом баре где-то в центре города. Смутные воспоминания о том, как он позволил Роше затащить себя в это место, еще не до конца были убиты пятью стопками текилы. Кажется, они разговаривали по телефону. Или переписывались?

  
* * * 

_watchdog_: Мы никуда не ходим вместе. Это неприемлемо.  
_watchdog_: Я считаю, если уж мы встречаемся (а ты подтвердил это на прошлой неделе), нам необходимо куда-нибудь выбраться.  
Aen Seidhe: Я подтвердил это, потому что ты отказывался заходить в квартиру.  
_watchdog_: Неважно.  
_watchdog_: Пора прошвырнуться.  
Aen Seidhe: Окей, и что же ты предлагаешь?  
_watchdog_: Мы пойдем в бар.  
Aen Seidhe: Гей-бар? LOL  
_watchdog_: Нет, там невкусно.  
_watchdog_: В обычный человеческий бар.  
Aen Seidhe: Невкусно? И откуда же столь интригующие сведения?  
_watchdog_: Выдалась оказия посетить. По работе, ничего личного. Года три назад.  
Aen Seidhe: ПОДРОБНЕЕ.  
_watchdog_: Это было за год до знакомства с тобой!  
Aen Seidhe: Неважно, больше подробностей, я не успеваю набирать компромат.  
_watchdog_: Засранец ушастый. Я забирал оттуда пьяного в дуплину Фольтеста, который пытался снять каких-то девочек.  
Aen Seidhe: LOL идеально, продолжай.  
Aen Seidhe: Что, сказать больше нечего?  
_watchdog_: Я бы попытался объяснить тебе, что распространять конфиденциальную информацию, касающуюся босса, как минимум неэтично, но, кажется, это бесполезно. Так что с баром?  
Aen Seidhe: Мы можем сходить к Джейку.  
_watchdog_: Что за Джейк?  
Aen Seidhe: Бармен. Ну, еще уборщик. И по совместительству владелец. Здесь, за углом.  
_watchdog_: Нет, это неприемлемо.  
Aen Seidhe: Почему??  
_watchdog_: Я намерен отвести тебя в какое-нибудь романтичное место, дабы укрепить наши отношения, идиот. И не тебе меня останавливать.  
Aen Seidhe: Для того, чтобы укрепить наши отношения, раньше было достаточно моей столешницы в ванной. Какого хера, Роше?  
_watchdog_: Не вдаваясь в подробности: я так хочу.  
_watchdog_: Подумай о хорошем. Во всяком случае, ты бухнешь на халяву.  
Aen Seidhe: Ммммм… ну ладно. Но я не пойду туда, где зубочистка стоит больше ста баксов.  
_watchdog_: Таких мест не существует.  
_watchdog_: Я заеду за тобой в семь или около того, постарайся выглядеть прилично. Это для твоего же блага.  
Aen Seidhe: Мудак. Я согласен.  
_watchdog_: Желаете отведать немного закусок прежде, чем употреблять, мессир?  
Aen Seidhe: В Макдак заедем.  
_watchdog_: Видит бог, я пытался тебя остановить.  
Aen Seidhe: Я подтвержу твою непричастность, ласточка.  
_watchdog_: Гори в аду.  
_watchdog_: Мне подняться или сам выйдешь?  
Aen Seidhe: Все нормальные бары открываются в десять. Кровать я, видимо, не застилаю.  
_watchdog_: Окей.

  
* * *

Гнетущее чувство неловкости, испытываемое им с того момента, как огромные деревянные двери под старину закрылись за спиной, немного отступило еще после третьей стопки, хотя Йорвет до сих пор ощущал, что не принадлежит этому месту в той же степени, в какой это место не принадлежит ему.

Ему хватило ума приодеться, но даже так эльф выглядел в лучшем случае как уборщик, случайно забредший на огонек.

Йорвет усмехнулся, спрятав едкую улыбку в очередной стопке.

— Расслабился? — сочувственно осведомился Роше, покосившись в его сторону.

Сам он успел заказать один только бокал баснословно дорогого красного вина и, кажется, последние полчаса испытывал ту же бескрайнюю неловкость, смешанную со смущением, но уже за то, что притащил своего спутника в настолько не подходящее ему место.

“И правильно, — недовольно подумал Йорвет, сделав небольшой перерыв, чтобы с кислой миной съесть лимон. — Переживай, засранец, так тебе и надо, нечего было в этот дивный воскресный вечер вытаскивать меня из дома”.

Текила делала свое дело, он уже немного повеселел, а напряжение действительно спало. Во всяком случае, отдельная комнатка (отдельная, чтоб ее, огороженная тяжелыми шторами комнатка с круглым диваном и столом) в баре перестала казаться клеткой, из которой не выбраться, а официант, заглянувший к ним уже два раза, не вызывал более желания запустить в него пустой посудой.

— Вернон, — как можно более убедительно начал Йорвет, подняв на него глаза. Ответный взгляд был спокойным и заинтересованным, как всегда, и совершенно обезоруживающим. — Как насчет коктейлей?

— Не поздновато ли? — Роше чуть приподнял бровь, смерив взглядом ровную линеечку стопок из-под текилы.

— Я любопытный. А ты обещал мне халявную выпивку, — с этими словами Йорвет придвинул к нему батарею пустых стопок.

Роше уже выглядел так, будто нервничал еще сильнее своего спутника. Во всяком случае, вино он допил в рекордные сроки, а после уже перешел на коньяк. Идеально прилизанный официант, заглянувший на зов, крайне неодобрительно поджимал губы, принимая заказ, однако не возражал. Оба посетителя пока не выглядели особенно пьяными, хотя один из них как-то очень уж плотоядно скалил зубы и пугающе зыркал прищуренным глазом.

— Ну пожалуйста.

— Уболтал, зараза. Но после “Вероломной жены” ты заканчиваешь.

— Помилуй, зачем мы вообще сюда приперлись, если не напиться? — возмутился Йорвет, уже нацелившийся как минимум на два-три коктейля из списка с вопиюще неинтересными названиями.

— Ну а куда еще прикажешь тебя вести? В кино я с тобой больше ни ногой, раз ты руки в штанах… тьфу, блядь… себя в руках держать не научился.

Йорвет гнусно захихикал.

— Позволь спросить, ты именно поэтому выбрал самый уединенный столик аж с личной занавеской? Чтобы точно не пропустить момент, когда мои руки как бы между делом окажутся у тебя в штанах?

— Ты понял, о чем я. Прекрати. И отодвинься.

— Не-а. Мне нравится такое развитие событий. А уж как этого, с гелем на башке, удивлю… а то уж крайне неодобрительно он зыркает, так и жаждет отчитать за неподобающее поведение. Или линейкой отшлепать.

— Оставь персонал в покое, умоляю.

— Умоляй настойчивее.

Йорвет ухмыльнулся, продвинувшись чуть ближе к собеседнику по дивану. Роше оказался очень удобно вжат в угол, сначала — коленом, упершимся ему в бедро, а после — руками, опустившимися на спинку по обе стороны от его плеч. Растянутые в улыбке губы замерли в сантиметре от его лица, вызывая легкое смущение.

Да уж, место было выбрано крайне неудобное. Вернон, в общем-то, хотел как лучше и пытался несколько облегчить спутнику пребывание в непривычной ему обстановке, скрыв и его от глаз остальных (малочисленных, впрочем) посетителей, и наоборот. Вышло, естественно, как всегда.

— Чего ты хочешь? — несколько менее уверенно, чем планировалось, осведомился он.

Йорвет неоднозначно хмыкнул и решительно двинулся, стараясь переместиться еще ближе. Стол с каменной столешницей двинулся вместе с ним, приподнялся, покачнулся, кованой, богато изукрашенной ножкой опускаясь прямо на мысок вернонова ботинка.

Текила ударила в голову, Роше издал сдавленный стон, Йорвет ойкнул. Официант с коньяком, уже собиравшийся отдернуть занавеску, отошел в сторону, наученный горьким опытом.

Через два дня сложившаяся неловкая ситуация уже казалась Йорвету смешной, но в тот конкретный момент едва ли вызывала улыбку. Не то чтобы он был очень против того, чтобы Роше стонал под ним, однако пытаться спихнуть его самого в сторону, высвобождая ногу, явно было лишним.

  
* * *

 Aen Seidhe: Я считаю, это было лучшее свидание за все мои триста лет. Давно так не смеялся.  
_watchdog_: Сукин ты сын, мне до сих пор ходить неудобно.  
Aen Seidhe: Тем лучше.  
Aen Seidhe: Почаще сообщай об этом коллегам, еще и завидовать будут.  
_watchdog_: Йорвет!  
Aen Seidhe: Ничего не знаю, я пытался сделать как лучше.  
_watchdog_: Ты назвал массаж стоп футфетишем.  
Aen Seidhe: Я не могу отрицать ни то, ни другое! Что мне еще оставалось делать?!  
_watchdog_: Ну над официантами-то ты зачем издевался?  
Aen Seidhe: Они первыми начали подмигивать, а ты стенал так убедительно, что я аж сам поверил в свою насыщенную личную жизнь. Надо напоминать, кто отпаривал в ванне ногу всю оставшуюся часть ночи?  
_watchdog_: Нет.  
Aen Seidhe: Как она, кстати?  
_watchdog_: Пока не отвалилась. Спасибо за заботу, Йорвет, что бы я делал, если бы не ты?  
_watchdog_: Жил бы спокойно, видимо.  
Aen Seidhe: И не надейся. Тебе удалось меня заинтриговать, предлагаю повторить. Меня ждут “Лесная грешница” и “Извращение принцессы”.  
_watchdog_: “Утешение принцессы”. Он на основе черной водки.  
Aen Seidhe: Вот уж где действительно извращение.

  
* * *

Ночь, вопреки предсказаниям Йорвета, выдалась вполне спокойной. Бар они вскоре покинули под заинтересованными взглядами персонала и тихие апплодисменты барменши, а Роше даже позволил порулить своим тазом-УАЗом-Патриотом, мотивируя это тем, что он и так удивлен, почему в его ботинке, равно как и в его ноге, нет дыры от злосчастного столика.

Йорвет мог бы развлекаться, издевательски подшучивая над ним, до самого утра, но все же прервался на акт заботы и оказание первой помощи: кипяток в ванну он налил, соды туда насыпал и даже отрыл в обширной аптечке крем от ушибов.

— Ваша купальня готова, милорд.

— Как любезно с твоей стороны. А почему от нее идет такой пар? Решил сварить меня заживо, а потом сожрать, как ведьма детей из сказки?

— Твои ролевые игры слишком суровы для меня. Закатывай уже штанину.

Роше не стал препираться и удалился в буквально окутанную паром ванную, закрыв за собой дверь с укоризненным глухим стуком. Йорвет не проникся, растянувшись на кровати, как был, в джинсах и свитере. Будучи обречен на долгое ожидание, он собирался хотя бы провести это время с комфортом, столь недоступным за стенами родного жилища. Ну, пожалуй, условно комфортными еще считались салон верноновой машины, обжитый вплоть до прижившегося в подстаканнике мини-алоэ, и продуктовый под домом.

Через какое-то время из ванной послышался шум воды. Вскоре затих и он, а после на пороге в клубах пара, словно Терминатор в клубах дыма, появился и сам Роше.

— Дай угадаю, тебе нужны мои одежда и мотоцикл?

— Драндулет-то твой? Нет, спасибо. А вот от свитера и штанов не откажусь, жаль костюм мять, — он с усмешкой пожал плечами, снимая лишнюю влагу с волос полотенцем. — Не беспокойся, я еще заставлю тебя проникнуться очарованием современных заведений.

— Ты идиот в полотенце, ты не заставишь нико… ого-го…

  
* * *

Отправились познавать колорит “современных” заведений они только под утро, начав, впрочем, с бара “У Джейка”, расположенного в соседнем дворе между двух пятиэтажек. Бар закрывался через час и был почти пуст — только спал в углу, уровнив голову на руки, какой-то мужчина, да пара девушек неопределенного возраста все еще веселилась за стойкой в компании бармена.

Польстившись на спецпредложение “Три стакана по цене двух”, они даже взяли пресловутые три стакана какой-то неопределенной бурды. Джейк отнес заказ к столику у маленького, давно не знавшего чистки окна, присовокупив к нему подарочные фисташки, большая половина которых оказалась нетреснутыми.

Роше покуда с честью выдерживал испытания, с благодушной улыбкой перетерпев все сомнительные шуточки от Йорвета в свой адрес и осушив, не поморщившись, большую часть стакана.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, из чего он это смешивает.

— Из собственного таланта, я полагаю. Каждый день это зелье новое, с какой-то особенной необычной ноткой, — Йорвет одобрительно усмехнулся, вытянув под столиком ногу и безо всякого определенного подтекста прислонившись к голени спутника. — Ну разве не незабываемый опыт? Я уверен, ты в таких местах не бывал.

— Где я только не побывал в юности, — Роше мрачно фыркнул, но ногу не убрал. — Но в твоей компании подобные походы обретают особый шарм, бесспорно.

Йорвет сделал еще глоток и задумчиво глянул в окно.

— По-моему, мы немного перевыполнили план по выходам из норы, ты не находишь?

— Определенно, пора с этим заканчивать.

— Не думаю, что это навредит нашим отношениям. Скорее наоборот, — отозвался Йорвет, вызывающе дернув бровью. — Не желаешь укрепить их как-нибудь побезопасней? Моя столешница все еще в твоем распоряжении.

— Главное, чтобы ты ее на меня не ронял.

— Это была разовая акция. Для особых случаев.

  
* * *

/входящий вызов на телефон Йорвета от абонента “Хер моржовый”/

— Привет. Не спишь?

— Куда там. Записываю свои злодейские планы в злодейский документ в гугле. Уже дошел до пункта “уничтожение человечества”.

— Просто в порядке уточнения: мы ведь все еще встречаемся?

— Ради всего святого, Роше. Сейчас три часа утра, и это все, что тебя волнует? Мне лестно и все такое, но…

— Это не похоже на ответ.

— Ох, блядь. Да, чтоб тебя, мы встречаемся, но только если ты не планируешь предпринять в ближайшее время еще пару решительных шагов в том же духе. Я не вынесу.

— Окей. Сообщи, если что-нибудь изменится.

В трубке послышался облегченный вздох. Йорвет фыркнул:

— О, ты узнаешь об этом первым, не беспокойся.

— Не отпускает ощущение, что где-то ты меня все-таки наебал, — ворчливо пожаловался Роше. — Но я ведь не узнаю всей правды, да?

— О, ласточка, ты себе даже не представляешь.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Название:** Не родись контрабандистом  
**Размер:** мини, 2128 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Вернон Роше/Йорвет  
**Жанр:** юмор, modern!AU  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:** немного нецензурной лексики  
**Примечание:** ... а родись милитаристом; вдохновлено целиком и полностью этим артом.  
**Краткое содержание:** Иногда Йорвет уезжает в командировки, но порой возвращается не один. Или история о том, как в местном зоопарке появились рыси без определенного места рождения.

 

Порой Йорвет отправлялся в заграничные командировки по своим крайне загадочным эльфским делам, оставляя Роше спокойно работать без лишних отвлекающих факторов вроде смсок в пять часов вечера примерно такого содержания: “Не хочешь забрать меня из суда и поужинать?”. Естественно, можно было и игнорировать подобные запросы (Вернон уже давно вышел из того возраста, когда телефон буквально является продолжением руки, толком и не попав в него) или отказывать (пару раз он даже попытался такое провернуть), но, как правило, ужины в компании Йорвета доставляли ему удовольствие. А отказываться от удовольствий было не в стиле Вернона Роше.

Несколько раз он все же оставался по-быстрому закончить дела, и тогда от здания суда Йорвету приходилось добираться самостоятельно, но, в общем и целом, по итогам вечера оба оставались довольны.

Так что такими вот оказиями, когда его лучшая половина уезжала из города, Роше пользовался с огромным удовольствием и всегда за два или три дня разбирал практически все скопившиеся дела, не требовавшие срочного выполнения вот уже какое-то время. Иногда они списывались, и тогда Йорвет не задавал лишних вопросов, как например: “У тебя же пять утра, почему ты не спишь?”.

А в какой-то момент он просто собрал своих скоя’таэлей, чье название Роше выучил отнюдь не с первого раза и толком не понял, что оно означает, и свалил на целую неделю куда-то в охотничьи угодья охотиться на людей, пока они ведут охоту на животных с позволения и финансирования, судя по всему, государства.

  
* * *

Aen Seidhe: Привет. Видел твое сообщение, никак не мог ответить. Еле вырвался, охота полным ходом.  
_watchdog_: Надеюсь, вы там никого не перестреляли.  
Aen Seidhe: Пока еще даже не нашли. У тебя уже доброе утро или пока что спокойной ночи?  
_watchdog_: Угадай с трех раз. Мы с отчетами за квартал передаем тебе сердечный привет.  
Aen Seidhe: Ставлю десятку, у тебя в кабинете стоит, как минимум, одна такая кожаная софа, как у психотерапевтов.  
_watchdog_: Да. Я привязываю к ней подчиненных и допрашиваю.  
Aen Seidhe: Как романтично. Даже жаль, что в ваш офис я смогу пробиться разве что с боем, да и то успех операции все равно ставлю под сомнение.  
_watchdog_: Я не собираюсь тебя спасать, если ты решишь самоубиться о нашу охрану. И я вообще не очень понимаю, откуда у тебя в лесу интернет.  
Aen Seidhe: Двадцать первый век на дворе, ласточка. Интернет везде, как реклама против курения.  
_watchdog_: Ты-то что имеешь против курения?  
Aen Seidhe: В очередной раз объясняю тебе, сигаретный табак и трубочный — это два совершенно разных явления, как дорогой коньяк и дешевый виски.  
Aen Seidhe: А ведь есть еще кальян. Я вернусь и организую настоящий домашний кальян для нищебродов, тебе понравится.  
_watchdog_: Мне и в прошлый раз понравилось. Главное, водку туда не добавляй. Или хотя бы поедим сначала. Накопаешь нам трофейных трюфелей, пока браконьеров ловить будешь.  
Aen Seidhe: Проще сразу у них и отобрать LOL  
Aen Seidhe: Надо бежать, напишу завтра.  
_watchdog_: Где ты вообще?  
_watchdog_: Йорвет?

  
* * *

За два дня тот удосужился только сбросить две смски сомнительного содержания — “Ненавижу колбасу” и “Живой”, — игнорируя последующие расспросы, но за сохранность, так сказать, тела Роше не переживал совершенно. Йорвет был потрясающе живуч даже для эльфа, даже для трехсотлетнего эльфа, даже для выросшего на улице и промышляющего организацией бунтов и беспорядков за умеренную плату эльфа.

Уж в лесу-то гены прадедов ему пропасть не дадут.

  
* * *

Aen Seidhe: Вчера был в Чехии, сегодня в Словакии. Всегда думал, что это до сих пор одна страна, а драпать все равно пришлось через две границы. Не удивлюсь, если возвращаться буду через Польшу. Еще вопросы?  
_watchdog_: Ты разве ехал не в Грузию?  
Aen Seidhe: Мммммм.  
Aen Seidhe: Нет.  
Aen Seidhe: Вроде бы нет. Неважно, я все равно не там.

/двадцать минут спустя/

_watchdog_: Прости, отходил. Устроили какой-то скандал в PR-отделе, кто-то к кому-то приставал, ничего не понял.  
Aen Seidhe: Ты бесполезен в разведке.  
_watchdog_: Ну, прости. Эта их Эсси так музыкально орала, что я заслушался.  
_watchdog_: На пару с Лютиком. Когда я вообще взял его на работу? Не припомню, чтобы подписывал какой-то приказ.  
Aen Seidhe: Ну не сконденсировался же он из великого ничто.  
_watchdog_: Из слез лишенных мужского внимания женщин, разве что. И то маловероятно.  
Aen Seidhe: Я соскучился. Тут грязно, как у тролля в заднице.  
_watchdog_: Тогда советую идти на свет. Через несколько лет вас найдут немало удивленные поляки, одичавших и заросших. И привезут домой.  
Aen Seidhe: Я забыл свой ошейник с биркой.  
_watchdog_: Опознают по лозе.  
_watchdog_: Я тоже соскучился. Не думал, что лицезрение твоей персоны уже стало неотъемлемой частью моего распорядка. Это уже зависимость или нет?  
Aen Seidhe: Нам нужно к семейному психологу, разобраться. Им за это дерьмо хотя бы платят.

  
* * *

Что случилось в PR-отделе, по давней традиции, так и осталось в PR-отделе. Роше работал в спокойствии днями и ночами, изредка пересекаясь с Фольтестом у их личного кофейного аппарата, докладывая о своих достижениях. Кофе был все таким же вкусным, а босс — все таким же неунывающим. Спокойная выдалась неделя, совсем не напряженная и в чем-то даже приятная.

Нет, бесспорно, присутствие Йорвета поблизости привносило некоторую перчинку не только в блюда индийской и китайской кухни из ближайшей доставки, но и в их совместное существование в целом. Без него было не то чтобы скучно, но как-то не так, и Роше постепенно начинал мириться с этим ощущением.

В конце концов, оно давно уже стало частью его самого.

Дождавшись от блудного эльфа смски с весьма конкретной мыслью “Поляки — говно”, мужчина пришел к выводу, что тех все-таки задержали на границе. Дни шли, вот уже пятница медленно перетекла в субботу, пришла вторая смс, “Едем со зверинцем на родину”, а Роше закончил все дела на две недели вперед, аккуратной стопкой в ящике стола сложив те, за которые взяться сейчас он по какой-то причине не мог. По большей части они вообще не были его заботой, но что может быть лучше, чем выполнить парочку важных дел вместо подчиненных?

Так что воскресный звонок в девять утра застал Вернона врасплох.

Он с некоторым трудом разблокировал экран смартфона, сквозь туман в глазах рассмотрев на оном знакомую довольную рожу и имя контакта, и поднес его к уху, невнятно выдохнув приветственное "Мхм".

— Спишь? Рота, подъем! Тебя ждут великие дела.

— Кто бы мог подумать... — тяжело выдохнул Роше, потирая кончиками пальцев глаза. — И в чем же их будущее величие?

— Видит бог, я этого не хотел, но, кажется, мне все-таки нужна помощь. Ты не мог бы приехать и захватить пару упаковок молока пожирнее? Пожалуйста, Вернон. Все равно ведь ко мне собирался, а?

— Да ладно, ладно. Просить было необязательно.

— Спасибо, — с облегчением бросил Йорвет и отключился.

На заднем плане с того конца провода раздавался едва различимый писк, но он был успешно заглушен допотопным микрофоном "нокии" и шумом в верноновых ушах с недосыпа.

  
* * *

Через два часа и двенадцать минут Роше стоял на пороге знакомой студии и обозревал ее усталого, с заметной тенью под глазом, хозяина. Йорвет выглядел так, словно последнюю неделю спал урывками по несколько часов в день, к тому же в машине. Если бы не шрам, такой же болезненный синяк обнаружился бы и под вторым глазом.

Вернон удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Что-то случилось?

— Не, — эльф поморщился и махнул рукой, на мгновение прижавшись вплотную и прикоснувшись губами куда-то к мочке его уха. — Не совру, сказав, что я рад тебя видеть. Присоединяйся к нашей движухе и свари кофе, будь добр. Турка на месте, молоко ты принес.

— Что-то я не ви... А это еще что такое?!

— Это мои коты, — с нескрываемой гордостью в голосе сообщил Йорвет, вызывающе скрестив руки на груди.

— Я и не ожидал, что ты приедешь не один.

— Написал же: “Едем со зверинцем”.

— Ну, мало ли как ты своих скотоелей называешь теперь, — задумчиво произнес Роше, заглядывая эльфу через плечо.

Йорвет отошел чуть в сторону, пропуская его в квартиру, и открыл обзор на столь привлекательное обычно ложе страсти. Нынче ложе это было на удивление аккуратно застелено и, к тому же, занято: по нему в действительности ползали два каких-то животных, при должном желании идентифицируемых как коты, только очень маленькие.

Вернон поставил коробку с молоком у двери и разулся, подходя ближе. Звери не обратили на него никакого внимания — похоже, они еще даже глаза толком не продрали, а уж соображать и подавно не начали.

— Во имя всего святого, где ты их взял? — удивленно спросил он, обернувшись к эльфу.

Тот пожал плечами:

— В лесу.

— Ты привез их из Польши?

— Откуда-то из Чехословакии.

— Отлично, они еще и нелегальные эмигранты. Ты вообще думаешь хоть иногда, прежде чем... — Роше схватился за голову, с удивлением обнаружил там вернувшуюся за неделю на привычное место шляпу и с тяжелым вздохом снял ее. — Прости. Ты хоть понимаешь, что вот так перевозить через границу потенциально опасных животных... не принято?

— Они бы там сдохли одни. Им едва по месяцу, без мамки такие не выживают.

Спрашивать, что случилось с кошкой, Роше не стал. В общем-то, все и так было понятно из имеющейся у него информации. Йорвет насупился и выглядел так, будто собирался вышвырнуть из своего жилища незваных гостей. Вернону как-то сразу стало ясно, что коты остаются — во всяком случае, на какое-то время, — и он смирился с неизбежным. Протянув руку к ближайшему меховому комочку, он присел на край огромной кровати.

Звереныш тут же начал отползать в сторону.

— Он ссыкун, — пояснил Йорвет, усевшись рядом. — А второй нормальный.

— Ты не можешь дискриминировать малышей только потому, что они тебя боятся, — укоризненно произнес Роше, но не сумел пристыдить собеседника. — Что ж, раз уж какое-то время они будут жить здесь, нас следует представить друг другу. Как ты их назвал?

— Мохначи.

— Мохначи? То есть ты завел двух котов и назвал их собирательно “Мохначи”?

— Ну а ты посмотри, какие они мохначи, — Йорвет потянулся и сгреб обоих зверенышей в охапку, почесал по загривкам. — И вообще, я их не завел, я их спас от неминуемой гибели и приютил.

— Святые угодники, Йорвет, но ты не можешь называть их одинаково. Ты захочешь позвать одного, как ты будешь это делать? “Мохнач номер один”?

— Ну, тебя же я как-то дозываюсь, — скоя’таэль фыркнул.

Вместе с ним фыркнул и один из котов, дернув пушистым ухом. Странные это были коты, слишком крупные для одномесячных, необычного песочного окраса. Роше всмотрелся, придвинувшись к ним вплотную. Один из зверенышей уставился на него совсем детскими голубыми глазами и чихнул. У этого мордаха была, действительно, потупее.

— Скажи мне, Йорвет, а насколько дикие твои мохначи? — опасным тоном начал Роше, чуть отстранившись и глядя эльфу в лицо поверх пушистых макушек.

Тот, вздохнув, опустил котят на колени, позволив ползти по джинсам в разные стороны, и глянул в ответ исподлобья, неодобрительно поджав губы, но промолчав.

— Йорвет, что это за коты?

— Это рыси, — решившись, сквозь зубы сообщил эльф, отвернувшись.

— Ты не можешь, ядрен батон, держать у себя дома рысей!

— Ну держу же пока что!

— Йорвет, но они не домашние животные. Они дикие звери, ты понимаешь? Они должны жить в лесу, жрать… что они там жрут. Зверушек мелких там, ягодки, корешки. Вести здоровый рысий образ жизни.

— Вернон.

— Ты не можешь держать дома рысей.

— Вернон!

— Йорвет, они же не живут в неволе! Они будут чахнуть и умрут!

— Киаран то же самое сказал.

— И он был прав! Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это по отношению к твоему ненормальному заму, но он наконец-то сказал хоть что-то, заслуживающее внимания.

— Вернон, ну пожалуйста, я не хочу отдавать их в зоопарк! Там их плохо кормят, а меня туда еще с семидесятых не пускают. Они такие маленькие и пухнявые, ты только глянь, какие они!

— Ты сможешь их навещать, я все устрою.

Йорвет насупился еще сильнее.

— Ты говнюк бессердечный. Проваливай обратно в свою нору, твое место занято Мохначами. Давай-давай, шляпу свою не забудь, а то уши застудишь. И лапы убери! Твою мать, Роше, иди ты нах-мхмм…

— Так-то лучше. Отдадим, когда под табурет влезать перестанут. А теперь я убираю руку, а ты меня целуешь. Время пошло.

— Иди ты нахер, Роше.

— Десять… девять…

— А, чтоб тебя.

Йорвет замахнулся, но не ударил — просто обвил за шею рукой и придвинулся вплотную.

  
* * * 

Aen Seidhe: Лови фотку засранцев.  
Aen Seidhe: /отправляет изображение/  
_watchdog_: Ты скоро фотоальбом “Первые шаги” соберешь, мамаша.  
Aen Seidhe: Ой, да ладно тебе. Этот пропуск в зоопарк выглядит подозрительно, и я не верю в твою власть над местными вахтершами.  
_watchdog_: Поэтому ты решил нафоткать их на несколько лет вперед? Я по твоей милости без телефона остался.  
Aen Seidhe: У тебя есть рабочий, а на этот все равно никто, кроме Трисс, не звонил. Что ей было надо вообще? Снова Геральт тебя у нее искал?  
_watchdog_: Если зайдет ко мне — узнаем.  
_watchdog_: И прекрати покупать мне игры, сколько можно уже, приходят счета и оповещения.  
Aen Seidhe: /отправляет изображение/  
Aen Seidhe: /отправляет изображение/  
Aen Seidhe: /отправляет изображение/  
Aen Seidhe: Мохначам нравятся твои игры.  
_watchdog_: Не мне лишать вас удовольствий. До связи.

  
* * *

/переписка с телефона Йорвета с абонентом “Хер моржовый”/

Ваш телефон: Я тут подумал, давай лучше в кино сходим.  
Хер моржовый: Я уже говорил, что больше не пойду с тобой в кино,  
— новое сообщение —  
маньяк-насильник.  
Ваш телефон: Они смотрят очень уж укоризненно.  
Хер моржовый: Тебе и должно быть стыдно.  
Ваш телефон: Пидор. Ненавижу тебя.  
Хер моржовый: И я тебя, мой хороший. Помнишь, ты спрашивал про  
— новое сообщение —  
“Капитана Америку”? Мы можем посмотреть второго.  
Ваш телефон: Зимний Солдат — Баки Барнс.  
Хер моржовый: Я приеду в десять и натравлю на тебя твоих котов,  
— новое сообщение —  
засранец, и ты умрешь, состарившись в одиночестве, и Мохначи  
— новое сообщение —  
съедят твое лицо.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Название:** Пока течет твой любимый чили  
**Размер:** мини, 1519 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Вернон Роше/Йорвет  
**Жанр:** модерн!ау; юмор, романс  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Примечание:** «Нет, бесспорно, присутствие Йорвета поблизости привносило некоторую перчинку не только в блюда индийской и китайской кухни из ближайшей доставки, но и в их совместное существование в целом».  
**Краткое содержание:** Прежде всего, в какой-то момент Роше и Йорвет познакомились.

 

/переписка с телефона Роше с абонентом "Принеси еды"/

Принеси еды: Не хочешь забрать меня из суда и поужинать?  
База: На совншании до сми.  
Принеси еды: Твой метод слепой печати совершенно пленителен.

/через два часа и тридцать пять минут/

База: Я освободился. Надеюсь, ты еще не нажрался дешевых  
— новое сообщение —  
гамбургеров в макдаке.  
Принеси еды: Мне хватило денег на два бигмака. Обижаешь.  
База: Щп.

/исходящий вызов с телефона Роше абоненту "Принеси еды"; какое-то время динамик извергает только гудки/

— Смартфон — дерьмо. Завтра же куплю нормальный кнопочный телефон.  
— Твой рабочий с кнопками. Но ты не хочешь осквернять его нашими переписками.  
/в трубке слышится ехидный смех/  
— Это не из-за... а, к дьяволу. Ты все еще в суде?  
— Ага. Охранник уже пытался меня выгнать, мотивируя это тем, что есть бургеры в стенах цитадели закона и порядка неприемлемо. Но в сенях оной цитадели можно все, так что да, я все еще в суде.  
— Я только выезжаю. Постарайся... не знаю. Пересиди эти сорок минут, в общем.  
— Ок, босс.  
/слышится негромкое шуршание пакета с фастфудом/  
— Мне есть, чем заняться.

  
* * *

  
Он подозревал, во что все это выльется, наверное, с того самого момента, как впервые повалил Йорвета на землю. Честно сказать, примерно в этот миг и состоялось их официальное знакомство (если не считать того момента, когда бита скоя'таэля опустилась на бронированное лобовое стекло печально известного уаза "патриота", а зверски перекошенная физиономия хозяина оного "патриота", неразличимая ранее в полутьме салона, проявилась из пресловутой полутьмы). Бегал эльф отменно, этого не отнять, но удрать от Вернона Роше, находящегося в приступе ярости, у него не было ни единого шанса.

Так и вышло: Йорвет был пойман и повален на землю, и последующие несколько минут оба предавались яростной борьбе в листве. В борьбе, ввиду богатого опыта и отличной подготовки, победил Роше.

Пролесок, в котором состоялась знаменательная встреча, не изобиловал густой растительностью, а потому лунный свет давал Вернону прекрасный обзор на физиономию эльфа, не менее перекошенную, чем его собственная не так давно. У Йорвета был такой вид, будто, не потеряй он биту, улепетывая со всех ног, сейчас он проломил бы неприятелю если не лобовуху, то хотя бы башку.

— Отпусти, блядь.

Уж неизвестно, от презрительной ли гримасы, искривившей губы, от вида ли шрама, уродующего миловидное, в сущности, типично эльфское лицо, от голоса ли, буквально дрожащего от ярости, — но отчего-то ведь екнуло в груди.

"Как же скучно я живу", — с неожиданным ужасом подумал Роше, рассматривая яростно копошащегося под ним эльфа, но не ослабляя хватки на запястьях. Кожаный браслет с заклепками на левом все время царапал ладонь, но Вернон не обращал на этот низменный факт внимания. И действительно, этот засранец, силящийся скинуть его с себя и отмутузить, напавший среди ночи на темной парковке особняка на ничем не примечательную машину, явно жил гораздо веселее.

Все в нем — и глупая подростковая толстовка с каким-то феерическим фрактальным узором, и шрам на пол-рожи, и гонор, с которым нарушитель вполголоса сыпал проклятиями, — буквально вопило о том, что уж у кого, а у этого типа жизнь уж точно насыщенная.

— Да слезь ты уже!

Очередной пинок был настолько мощен, что Роше, погруженный в потаенные глубины собственного сознания, от неожиданности позволил себя оттолкнуть. Эльф тут же вывернулся с поистине нечеловеческой ловкостью, перекатился, оказавшись сверху, и даже занес руку для удара, остановившись в недоумении за секунду до него, застигнутый врасплох вопросом.

— Как тебя зовут?

Он насупился, откинул с лица свалявшиеся волосы с застрявшими в них листочками. И снова выглядел так, будто вот-вот прикончит и закопает под ближайшей сосной. Но ответил — таким тоном, каким в древности, должно быть, говорили: "Знай, что тебя убьет Ланселот, рыцарь Камелота".

— Йорвет.

— Вернон, — несколько оклемавшись, Роше кашлянул, стараясь преодолеть некоторое чувство неудобства, возникшее в весьма странной, если не сказать немыслимой, ситуации.

— Я знаю, кто ты, мать твою. Я не бью стекла абы кому под покровом ночи, — ядовито процедил эльф, не спеша подниматься или опускать руку.

Создавалось впечатление — несомненно, ошибочное — будто он был недоволен не столько разглядыванием, сколько тем, что Роше испачкал ему дутый жилет и толстовку. Да и весь остальной эльфский туалет был несколько подпорчен валянием в листве. На стоянке возле одного из особняков Фольтеста остался открытый уаз "патриот" с ключами зажигания в салоне, в самом особняке остался Фольтест с гостями, прибывшими на прием по случаю заключения удачной сделки.

В груди у Роше явственно, заметно екнуло еще разок.

— Йорвет? Что ты делаешь в среду в восемь?

Эльф руку не опустил, но кулак разжал и задумчиво потер подбородок, размазывая по нему грязь. Единственный глаз (кажется, зеленый, но Роше не мог быть уверен) пристально уставился на него.

— Зачем спрашиваешь?

Вернон сглотнул, но решил не отступать во что бы то ни стало. "Как же скучно я живу" билось о стенки черепа изнутри, но он уже чувствовал запах специй в воздухе, обжигающую остроту на языке.

— Новый "Росомаха" выходит. Премьера.

Йорвет помолчал, затем неуверенно опустил голову, что можно было принять за кивок.

— В десять. Я знаю неплохой кинотеатр с ночными сеансами. Ну, а если все пойдет плохо, — он осклабился, показав зубы, словно в оскале, — то рядом расположена неплохая свалка, где никто никогда не найдет твой труп.

Эльф встал, отряхнув штаны, предупреждающе глянул на приподнявшегося на локтях собеседника. Роше покачал головой и послушно замер.

— Подвезти не предлагаю.

— Пошел нахер.

Ушастый фыркнул, передернув плечами, а после с поистине эльфской грацией неслышно скрылся среди деревьев. Роше ничего не оставалось, кроме как подняться на ноги и вспомнить про свой дорогущий выходной костюм, который теперь больше всего напоминал нищенские лохмотья. Следом за этим осознанием пришло и то, что его "патриот" остался на стоянке совсем один, и тогда Вернон потихоньку направился обратно. Не то чтобы его было кому обворовывать здесь, однако нарушители с битой, как научила его жизнь, поодиночке не ходят.

Через какое-то время, когда он уже добрался до машины и протер целехонькое лобовое стекло, откуда-то от леса донесся приглушенный вой мотоциклетного мотора, дребезжащий и стонущий, словно мотоцикл этот находился на последнем издыхании.

Через пару дней Роше запоздало вспомнил, каким именем было подписано большинство петиций против строительных проектов "Темерия Inc.", но, когда на его рабочий ящик пришло лаконичное письмо без заголовка с адресом кинотеатра, не колебался в решении ни секунды.

В конце концов, кино — это самое безопасное место: там даже не нужно разговаривать. Что такого может случиться в кино?

  
* * *

  
Йорвет метнулся к нему в машину заснеженный и дрожащий, в своей дурацкой куртке из искусственной кожи, в которой от зимнего предмета гардероба была только тонкая полоска меха на капюшоне, порядком свалявшаяся.

Порозовевшие от холода пальцы нащупали кнопку подогрева, врубив на полную мощность. Эльф, страдальчески вздохнув, поерзал на холодном еще сидении.

— А сказал — подъехал!

— Я и подъехал. Кто ж виноват, что тут ворота с одной стороны, а вывеска с другой?

Йорвет бросил на него поистине уничтожающий взгляд и принялся растирать ладони друг о друга. Роше пожал плечами, не спеша ни выезжать с импровизированного места парковки в сугробе, ни глушить мотор.

— Когда ты уже выплатишь эти проклятые штрафы и оставишь судью в покое? Полгода резина тянется, вот-вот порвется.

— Я так развлекаюсь, — скоя'таэль фыркнул. — В отличие от тебя, я большую часть времени провожу дома. Лаянье с господином судьей — это отличный способ развеяться, будь уверен.

— Когда-нибудь ты его доконаешь, и он тебя посадит.

— Ты будешь приносить мне гостинцы?

— И приходить, чтобы подышать тебе в трубку, — Роше слегка улыбнулся, повернувшись к собеседнику. — И посмотреть пугающе сквозь стекло. Как в фильмах ужасов.

— Ох, ты такой не романтичный. Сделай потише, зад припекает.

— Это не от подогрева, а от дури.

Вернон сокрушенно покачал головой, но проблему нагревающегося пассажирского сидения разрешил. Поверх его руки легла отогревшаяся в тепле ладонь, чуть сжала, потянув на себя и положив на бедро. Роше со смешком отнял руку, пощекотал поджавшийся живот, нащупав под распахнутой курткой только тонкий, даже не шерстяной, свитер.

— Я тут разностальгировался на досуге, — сообщил он, когда с ответными тычками в бок было покончено. — Вспоминал, как мы познакомились.

— Действительно, чем же еще заниматься на совещаниях? Этак ты весь бизнес боссу развалишь.

— Ты же первый начнешь праздновать, ежели таковое случится.

— Так точно. И что же ты навспоминал? — Йорвет заинтересованно повернулся вполоборота, снова попытался коснуться, но передумал. Тот факт, что он успел соскучиться, никоим образом не должен был расположить темерского поганца ни к каким особым мыслям.

— Ты испортил мне костюм стоимостью в...

Ловкая ладонь моментально прижалась к губам.

— О, нет, нет. Только не цифры, а то мне сейчас дурно станет, — неискренне взмолился скоя'таэль. — Готов поспорить, что твой таз-уаз стоил меньше до всех этих извращенных превращений, которым ты его подверг.

— Ну... почти, — Роше усмехнулся.

Пальцы переползли на щеку, прошлись по виску, зацепились за ухо.

— Но, будем честны, ты сам его испортил, бросившись в погоню, сам не зная, за кем. Приличные бизнесмены твоего круга обычно не выскакивают из своих лимузинов, чтобы самолично надрать зад обидчикам. Приличные бизнесмены вообще не сидят на стоянке в темноте вместо того, чтобы веселиться на слете высокосветских бакланов.

— Я не хотел на слет.

— А чего ты хотел?

— Не знаю. Пробежаться по пересеченной местности? Вываляться в грязи? Целоваться на премьере очередного дерьмового боевичка? Кто же знал, что, пытаясь добавить в свою жизнь перчинки, я вылью туда всю двухлитровую банку "Табаско"?

— Пока мы не заночевали прямо здесь, как насчет индийской кухни? Немного масала этому пищевому отравлению уже не повредит.

Роше кивнул и чуть наклонил голову, безошибочно находя губами не скрытое рукавом кожаной куртки запястье.

  
* * *

  
/переписка с телефона Роше с абонентом "Принеси еды"/

Принеси еды: Не неси еды.  
База: Захватить диск с фильмом-то?  
Принеси еды: Нет.  
Принеси еды: Захвати энтеросгель.

 

* * *

 

 

  
**Название:** Сани сломаны и жопа в снегу  
**Размер:** мини, 3035 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Вернон Роше/Йорвет  
**Жанр:** модерн!ау; юмор, романс  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Поучительная история о том, что делают зимой нормальные люди и как то же самое пытаются делать не самые нормальные.

 

Aen Seidhe: Я тут нашел в гараже свой старый сноуборд.  
_watchdog_: Я не желаю в этом участвовать.  
Aen Seidhe: Помилуй, что может быть лучше, чем отбить зад на какой-нибудь замшелой горе?  
_watchdog_: Повторяю, я не желаю в этом участвовать.  
Aen Seidhe: Я спрошу у твоего босса, как он тебя уломал в прошлый раз.  
_watchdog_: От тебя не зависит моя зарплата, а Фольтест не станет с тобой разговаривать.  
Aen Seidhe: Ну давай съездим, сложно, что ли?  
Aen Seidhe: Это будет весело. Снежок, все дела. Можем найти тебе стариковские лыжи.  
Aen Seidhe: Или даже сани.  
_watchdog_: С конями?  
_watchdog_: Или с собачьей упряжкой?  
Aen Seidhe: Ради тебя хоть единорога запрягу, поверь.

/через двадцать минут/

_watchdog_: Ну ладно. Но доску возьмешь напрокат.  
Aen Seidhe: Но моя хорошая.  
_watchdog_: Твоя с трудом влезет в мою машину, а я люблю передвигаться с комфортом. Ты вообще хочешь на эту гору или просто попререкаться вздумал?  
Aen Seidhe: Окей. Раскомандовался.  
_watchdog_: Прости, это все деловая хватка. Я только с планерки.  
_watchdog_: Не дуйся.  
Aen Seidhe: Я не дуюсь, я ем. И тебе советую.

  
* * *

  
С наступлением зимы в небольшой студии Йорвета практически ничего не изменилось: разве что на столешнице, и без того захламленной, появилась двухлитровая банка смеси для глинтвейна, а на самом большом из мониторов в "рабочей зоне" (как эльф предпочитал именовать это гнездо ноутбуков и проводов) появилась наклейка-снежинка. Еще тридцатого ноября, Роше готов был поклясться, наклейки не было, а первого декабря — гляди-ка, появилась.

— Так почему ты так не хочешь со мной на гору? — не без интереса уточнил Йорвет, забирая подношение в виде запеченной куриной грудки и коробки овсяного печенья, без которой, как он сообщил Роше еще час назад, ничья нога в его дом нынче не ступит. Посему нога предварительно ступила в провонявший дешевой травой продуктовый под домом, а там Вернону удалось с немалым трудом вынудить продавца отыскать печенье относительной свежести.

Избавившись, наконец, от ноши и получив возможность разуться и повесить пальто, он предпочел ответить поскорее, чтобы свести на нет дальнейшие вопросы.

— Я предпочитаю менее экстремальные виды спорта. Например, бокс.

— С каких пор бокс это... — донеслось с кухни, и сердитая физиономия эльфа выглянула из-за дверцы холодильника. На дверце обнаружилась вторая наклейка-снежинка, чуть побольше и отчего-то красная.

— Говоря "бокс", я имею в виду боевое искусство, а не мордобой, — с усмешкой объяснил Роше, усаживаясь на диван и наконец-то вытягивая ноги.

Через пару минут рядом уселся и эльф, нахально закинув конечности ему на колени и разлегшись на всю длину дивана с таким видом, с каким обычно коты занимают большую часть кровати. Мохначи тоже так раскидывались, пока не переехали в просторную утепленную нору для взрослых рысей.

— А как же ваши периодические воскресные вылазки на теннисный корт?

Облаченная аж в три шерстяных носка пятка уперлась в подлокотник, и Вернон опустил ладонь на йорветово колено, намекая, что пора бы уже успокоиться и перестать ерзать.

— Это, можно сказать, моя служебная обязанность и дружеский долг.

— Ты не так уж и долго работаешь на Фольтеста, — возразил эльф, пытаясь пристроиться щекой к подушке так, чтобы и собеседника видеть, и возлежать в комфорте.

— Но я многим ему обязан, и он хороший человек, что бы ты ни говорил. Он помог мне, а теперь я помогаю ему. По-моему, справедливо.

Йорвет только фыркнул и скорчил рожу, ясно давая понять, что он думает и про Фольтеста, и про помощь оному. Иногда Роше становилось интересно, откуда они все-таки друг друга знают, но он не спрашивал, предчувствуя очередную высосанную из пальца историю, в которой правды — как кусочков фруктов в йогуртах с кусочками фруктов.

— А какого хера ты тут разлегся, прости?

— Ну, не все ж тебе одному лежать, — лениво ответил скоя'таэль, не спеша подрываться с места. — Вот и я полежу.

— То есть, еды мне ваше королевское высочество сегодня не предложит? — в голосе явственно прозвенел укор, способный пристыдить даже еду, не выпрыгивающую ему навстречу из холодильника.

Йорвет и бровью не повел.

— Ты знаешь, где холодильник.

Укор усилился, мощным лучом задев и бессовестного скоя'таэля.

— Ой да ладно, ты всё равно не начнешь искать пропитания, пока не удостоверишься, что обратно на работу тебя уже не вызовут. Есть гречневая лапша в количестве, достаточном, чтобы прокормить весь твой отдел и еще босса впридачу. И курица.

— Неужели без пельменей обошлось? — усмехнулся Роше, за что прицельно получил коленом в плечо.

— Обижаешь, ими я завтракал.

Зима нравилась ему хотя бы потому, что зимой Йорвет никуда не уезжал. По большей части по той простой причине, что пересекать границу по воздуху скоя'таэлю не нравилось категорически, а в близлежащих странах царила такая же зима. Зачастую они отправлялись в места, где ночевать никому не приходило в голову в принципе и, как следствие, вынуждены были жить либо под открытым небом, либо почти под ним.

Чтобы смириться с этим, Роше понадобились год и гигантский скандал. Больший успех возымел, конечно же, скандал: с честью превозмогать йорветово умение закатить такую суровую истерику с угрозами и проклятиями, что уши вянут, он за эти годы так и не научился.

— Скажи мне, это пустые бутылки? Там, у стены.

— Не-а, — эльф позволил губам растянуться в недвусмысленной ухмылке. — Если ты займешься едой, то я, так и быть, сварю тебе глинтвейн.

— Ты понимаешь, что ты самый несправедливый козел из всех, кого я знаю?

— Голову с плеч.

Для пущей эффективности Йорвет ухватился обеими руками за его шею, видимо, пытаясь оную голову с плеч снять самостоятельно, не дожидаясь появления стражи или дружественно настроенных драконов. Диверсия не удалась: вскоре непутевый тиран был свергнут и придавлен коленом к дивану, а потому пыхтел, пытаясь высвободить заломленные за спину руки.

— Боевые искусства, ласточка, — Роше наклонился с ехидной улыбкой почти к самому лицу поверженного противника, дабы тот мог его видеть. — Не катания на санях по обледеневшим склонам.

Зубы с короткими клыками жутковато клацнули у самого его носа.

— Тьфу, пропасть, какой воинственный.

— Если ты не намерен держать меня так вечно, то либо раздевайся, либо пойдем, действительно, поедим, — недовольно фыркнул Йорвет, отворачиваясь. — Говнюк плоскоухий.

— Ваши расистские высказывания мне непонятны.

— Искусства, блядь, боевые, — продолжал бурчать эльф, но вырывался уже не так активно. — Чуть что — сразу скрутить и завалить, извращенец. Никакой управы на тебя нет, удушу ночью и буду прав.

— Что-то ты не больно-то жаловался на мою физическую подготовку, пока требовал таскать тебя на закорках. Или пока требовал таскать твой мотоцикл. Или пока требовал чинить твою кровать.

— Ты сам сломал эту кровать!

— Ничего я не ломал. Нехер на нее плюхаться всем весом с разбегу — и не сломается.

Роше улыбнулся, стараясь не дать улыбке прозвучать в голосе, и без лишних слов отошел в сторону, выпуская уж больно строптивую добычу из рук. А то ведь, действительно, удушит ночью и будет прав.

Йорвет поднялся с видом настолько царственным, что любой император пристыженно замолчал бы и опустил глаза от такого зрелища, и уставился на Вернона в упор, скрестив на груди руки.

— Я требую сатисфакции.

— Какого, пардон, рода? — удивленно уточнил тот.

— Извинись. Иначе — голову с плеч.

"Наверное, это что-то подсознательное, — каждый раз думал Роше, поддаваясь на очевидную провокацию, окрашенную некоей извращенной эротичностью, каким-то обещанием, от которого у нормальных людей волосы встали бы дыбом. — Что-то глубинное, может, даже кармическое. Может, и правда пора к психоаналитику".

В любом случае, он так ни разу и не смог устоять, когда Йорвет начинал говорить этим своим тоном потрясающего засранца, угрожая так уверенно и свирепо, что никаких сомнений не оставалось: именно так он и сделает. Самолично придушит, самолично же переедет на байке и так же самолично надругается над могилой. Этот безумный, почти маньячный блеск в зрачке завораживал, а презрительная ухмылка на губах, в каком-то роде, совсем не делала их непривлекательными.

Роше ничего не стоило опускаться перед ним на колено, подчиняясь озвученному приказу, больше смахивающему на просьбу, разыгрывая спектакль без начала и конца, который будоражил отнюдь не воображение. В конце концов, Йорвет очень много чего обещал — но всегда выполнял свои обещания.

В свое время он перечитал потрясающее множество рыцарских романов и отчего-то не сомневался, что, служа такому господину и всем сердцем любя его, однажды укокошил бы собственными руками.

  
* * *

  
К тому моменту, как Йорвет проснулся и заворочался, не слишком деликатно подгребая к себе вернонову руку и вглядываясь спросонья в циферблат впившихся в запястье часов, Роше уже какое-то время бодрствовал и тупо лежал, разглядывая потолок. Он бы не удивился, обнаружив там пятна копоти или еще пару наклеек-снежинок, но потолок был девственно чист и не обладал никакими интересными свойствами. Даже убогая лампа в форме плоского космического корабля совершенно детской расцветки не привлекала к себе особенного внимания.

— Мы проспали, — донеслось унылое.

По всей видимости, Йорвет тоже не находил в себе особенного желания покидать нагретое место и теперь обдумывал, каковы шансы попасть на гору в следующие выходные. Он выпустил, наконец, руку с часами, позволив ей лениво упасть обратно, и сел, со стоном растирая ладонями лицо.

— Проспали, — настойчивее повторил эльф, но Вернон только глянул на него без особого интереса.

— Угу.

С отпечатком подушки на одной половине лица и отпечатком руки на другой он выглядел недостаточно грозно, чтобы заставить Роше начать собираться. Тот сам не заметил, как начал улыбаться, за что и схлопотал оной подушкой по лицу и был оставлен на ложе страсти совсем один, под гнетом собственной совести. Совесть спала беспробудным сном и безмолвствовала.

— Так может не поедем? — отложив подушку, с надеждой вопросил Вернон приоткрытую дверь ванной.

Дверь многозначительно захлопнулась.

  
* * *

  
/переписка с телефона Йорвета с абонентом "Хер моржовый"/

Хер моржовый: Тут нет такого творога, как на фотке.  
Ваш телефон: Ну выбери другой.  
Хер моржовый: Какой?  
Ваш телефон: Любой.  
Хер моржовый: Ты херовый менеджер. Очень.

/через двадцать минут/

Ваш телефон: Я нашел твои перчатки и намерен их присвоить.  
Хер моржовый: Кожаные на меху? А куртку не нашел?  
Ваш телефон: У меня есть моя отличная куртка, я к ней очень  
— новое сообщение —  
привязан. Мне пофиг, что она тебе не нравится.  
Хер моржовый: Она не зимняя.  
Ваш телефон: Я так всегда хожу, отстань.  
Ваш телефон: В любом случае, перчатки не отдам.  
Хер моржовый: Разбойник и подлец.  
Ваш телефон: Это я :)

  
* * *

  
Не прошло и получаса их пребывания на горнолыжной станции, как Йорвет, подхватив свежеарендованную доску, без малейших угрызений совести умчался на "черную" трассу, по пути на мгновение прижавшись к спутнику в подобии объятия. Роше ничего не оставалось кроме как грустно посмотреть на свои лыжи и проклясть (не в первый и уж точно не в последний раз) день их с эльфом знакомства.

Идею затаиться в утепленном кафетерии он отбросил сразу же, поскольку не сомневался, что поганец будет пристально за ним наблюдать и жутко разобидится, если не получит желаемого: то есть, Роше на горном склоне, желательно на лыжах, желательно стоя. А поскольку мужчина собирался отвоевать себе тихое и спокойное окончание выходных за каким-нибудь в меру унылым фильмом (желательно, не в укор вчерашнему, без вина), то ему пришлось довольно быстро смириться со сложившейся ситуацией.

Подъемники представляли собой высшую форму идиотизма, щедро приправленную чувством юмора создавшего этих монстров инженера. На трассах более высокого уровня сложности, более длинных и занимающих обширную часть горы, и подъемники были удобнее (вероятно, таковые служили для заманивания наверх наивных лыжников, которым потом не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как скатиться вниз, онемев от страха). Там же, где обосновался Роше, это были невнятные, убогие и неудобные внебрачные дети лыжных палок и детекторов металла.

Основную часть местного колорита составляли многочисленные дети и их инструктора, не справляющиеся с объемом работы, а также несколько молодых и очень пугливых девушек и бойкая горбатая старушка, которой дочь (как она сразу всем и сообщила) запретила отправляться выше "зеленой" горки для новичков.

В общем-то, все трассы спускались к одному подножию, и с более сложных легко было попасть на эту, повернув между ограждениями, и Йорвет пользовался этим на удивление часто, то и дело появляясь из ниоткуда и окатывая Роше и его небольшую группу приближенных в лице старушенции, девиц и двух парнишек посмекалистее, целой волной снега.

— Ну, как ты тут развлекаешься?

— Отменно, — мрачно ответил Вернон в первый раз, поправив шапку с таким видом, словно она была как минимум армейской фуражкой.

Йорвет улыбнулся с легкой сумасшедшинкой и укатил прочь раньше, чем Роше успел бы задать ему встречный вопрос.

В следующий раз эльф заявился минимум через полчаса, а то и больше, описав, вероятно, несколько кругов по основной трассе и снова съехав на боковую. Он был растрепан, невероятно доволен и скалился во все имеющиеся зубы, чем взбудоражил одну из девиц, к тому моменту единственных участников верноновой группы. К слову, он не то чтобы пытался собрать какую-то команду для выживания в зомбиапокалипсис или хотя бы на горнолыжной трассе, а просто согласился объяснить азы неблагодарного лыжного спорта барышням, у которых не хватило средств на уроки.

Как и во всем в этой жизни, в катании на лыжах Роше тоже разбирался строго по инструкции.

— Может вернемся в тепло? — тоскливо вопросил он, когда Йорвет появился снова, но тот только фыркнул и сразу сорвался с места.

— Не-а.

Потом к девушкам подтянулась бабуля, представившаяся так быстро и так неразборчиво, что за дальнейшим потоком слов никто не смог разобрать ее имени, и, разбавив инструкцию ее интуитивным подходом, они довольно споро объяснили молодому поколению, как им следует обращаться с ногами, на которых надеты эти непонятные плоские палки.

Скоя'таэль мелькнул на горизонте еще пару раз, ограничившись тем, что помахал рукой со стороны, и вернулся еще нескоро, на этот раз усевшись на склоне у ног Роше. Вернон перевел взгляд от уже довольно споро спускающихся по склону "подчиненных" на блудного эльфа, решившего вдруг прибиться обратно к стае.

— В тепло?

— Ну нее-ет.

— Я не намерен замерзнуть насмерть или дать тебе замерзнуть насмерть, — многозначительно сообщил Роше, намекая на то, что не у него одного в этой компании щеки и нос в красных пятнах.

— Мы не будем как идиоты сидеть внутри, — так же многозначительно, тон в тон, ответил Йорвет и поднялся, на мгновение прикоснувшись ладонью к плечу собеседника. — Я скоро вернусь, не скучай.

Девушки накатались и ушли обедать, а их место занял целый выводок каких-то ребятишек, часть из которых была вроде как с инструктором, а часть вроде как нет — Вернон так и не разобрался. Бабулька, представившаяся малышне так же неразборчиво, взяла над ними шефство, а Роше скучно и с достоинством совершил несколько спусков, возвращаясь наверх пешком, с таким же достоинством игнорируя ненавистный подъемник.

Вернувшись снова, Йорвет застал его сидящим на склоне и наблюдающим на своими, можно сказать, угодьями, и осыпал снегом практически с ног до головы, поспешно затормозив.

— Извини.

— Я понял, что ты не хочешь сворачиваться, но может хотя бы чайку?

— Позже, — эльф стоял на своем, как стоят воспитательницы в детских садах.

Поняв, что с таким напором ему не справиться, Роше пожал плечами и проследил, как тот удаляется, ловко лавируя между медлительными фигурками новичков. В общем-то, Вернон практически неплохо проводил время, ловко избежав лишних катаний (конечно же, если не сравнивать с, определенно, несравнимо лучшим времяпрепровождением на кровати, с чаем в прямой доступности и отчетом Бьянки на понедельник; Йорвет под боком учитывался опционально).

Воткнув лыжи и палки вертикально в снежный наст, Роше наслаждался природой, обозревая заснеженные холмы и лесочек вокруг. Идиллия была безжалостно нарушена вернувшимся скоя'таэлем: на этот раз тот притормозил аккуратнее и сразу отстегнул крепления на ногах, укладывая доску плоской стороной вверх.

— Ради всего святого, что с тобой произошло за десять минут?

Йорвет поморщился, вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони и с неудовольствием глянул на оставшуюся на руке красную полосу.

— Ввязался в соревнование и проиграл.

— Какое, к чертям собачьим, соревнование?! Опусти голову, пока окончательно мозги не отшибло. Вот, приложи. Не так, выше.

— Не командуй, — гундосо потребовал эльф, послушно прижав порядочных размеров снежок к переносице. Драгоценные капли крови Старшего народа самым бесславным образом падали на снег между его коленями, впитываясь и перемешиваясь с водой.

В общем-то, Роше все и так было понятно из имеющихся сведений, но это не мешало ему укоризненно нависать, заставляя Йорвета чувствовать себя неудобно.

— По всей видимости, ты ввязался в соревнование без правил, не успел схитрить первым и навернулся, вспахав носом неплохую борозду?

— Так точно, кэп, — скоя'таэль зыркнул на него недовольно, но снова опустил голову. — Эх, надо было сразу его подрезать, не успел я.

— Твою мать, Йорвет, у тебя и без того ограниченный запас глаз, ты не мог бы не участвовать в настолько сомнительных авантюрах?! — не выдержав, довольно грубо осведомился Роше, оглядываясь, чтобы проверить, не привлекли ли они лишнего внимания.

Картина, открывавшаяся вокруг, была настолько пасторальной, что Йорвет, все еще шмыгающий носом и комкающий в пальцах новый снежок, смотрелся бесом, каким-то образом попавшим в райские кущи.

— Ну как? — вздохнув, сочувственно осведомился Роше.

— Здоров. Но вот теперь мне точно нужно выпить, — последовал мрачный ответ, и Йорвет сердито отбросил снежок в сторону.

— То есть, мы наконец-то уйдем в тепло?

— Поцелуй меня, — нахально потребовал эльф, поднимая голову и жмурясь.

Через миг он почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к макушке и разочарованно вздохнул.

— Это потому, что ты меня не любишь.

— Это потому, что ты весь в кровище, болван.

Впрочем, выглядел этот болван так несчастно и жалобно, что еще чуть-чуть — и получил бы желаемое. Но Роше не первый год с нескрываемым удовольствием терпел капризы этой конкретной личности и поэтому только горсткой снега кое-как привел в порядок его лицо.

— А шапку куда дел?

— В карман сунул. Дурацкая шапка.

— Заболеешь и будешь две недели валяться дома с синяком на пол-физиономии и заложенным носом, никого не желая видеть и кидаясь пустыми коробками в курьеров китайской доставки.

— Если здесь щедро наливают вина в глинтвейн — не заболею. Пойдем, надо доски сдать, пока новый час не накапал.

Роше кое-как припорошил снегом следы их пребывания, окончательно перемешав невнятную водяную кашу, и направился вниз по склону, позволив Йорвету держаться за свой рукав.

  
* * *

  
Вернон не уставал поражаться, насколько же его ушастый приятель везуч. Да, на нем и раньше все заживало как на собаке и засосы сходили через полдня, но одно дело — знать об этом, а другое — постоянно видеть перед собой подтверждения. Вопреки ожиданиям Роше, разбитый нос не распух и не расцвел синяком всех мыслимых оттенков, а очень даже спокойно зажил. Да и простудиться эльф так и не сподобился.

Из кафетерия на горнолыжной станции Йорвет тайком спер ярко-голубую прозрачную ложку и весь вечер воскресенья выскребал ею подтаявшее мороженое со дна литровой упаковки, усевшись на диване с тем же царственным видом, что и днем ранее. Ноги его снова были закутаны в три пары шерстяных носков и уложены поверх колен Роше, но тот особенно не возражал.

— Я тут подумал, — нарушил тишину эльф, ожидая, пока собеседник отвлечется от своих скучных отчетов и обратит на него внимание. — Я ведь обещал тебе сани. Единорога, конечно, не подгоню, но упряжку самоедов или коня...

— Пожалуйста, давай мы оба как-нибудь доживем до Рождества?

— Самоеды-то тебе чем не угодили?

— Видишь ли, я с подозрением отношусь ко всему, что имеет свободу воли и айкью меньше, чем у меня. Давай лучше посмотрим про них какую-нибудь передачу и на этом остановимся. Хочешь еще мороженого?

— Прямо сейчас я хочу надеть эту банку тебе на голову.

Угрозы, как и всегда, сыпались из Йорвета бурным потоком, но от осуществления этой, Роше был уверен, он пострадает меньше, чем если позволит увезти себя навстречу саням, лайкам и сомнительным предприятиям.


End file.
